


【Y2】好孩子

by AlikoTsuki



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:48:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28480425
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlikoTsuki/pseuds/AlikoTsuki
Relationships: Y2 - Relationship
Kudos: 5





	【Y2】好孩子

·好和坏的定义究竟是怎样呢？只要不伤害他人和自己，其实不用太过于纠结吧w 想做的去做就好  
这也是这篇故事的想法

\新年快乐/  
（给点进这里的朋友们Speical祝福）

——————————————————————————————————————————

[ “你妈妈要知道是这样，绝对会打死我吧。”  
樱井望向正埋在自己腿间努力取悦自己的那颗毛绒绒的头，出神地想着。]

01  
“妈——我出去学习了哦？”

“你别又是去和雅纪打棒球了哦？！”

“不是啦老妈！是找翔君写作业……”

“啊，是应该和翔君好好学习一下！ Nino多带点零花钱啊，记得请翔君吃饭，人家辛辛苦苦教你……”

“知道啦老妈。还有，我要把你的话转告给相叶。”

“我哪里有说雅纪不好啦？Nino你告状之前，先把从雅纪那里借来的录像带找到还给人家哦？”

“欸？！别讲出来啊！”

  
[“妈妈要是知道我是来做这个，绝对会打死我的吧。”  
二宫一边吞吐摆弄着那根火热的东西，一边垂下眼睛想。]

[“可是，”

“真的没办法停下啊。”]

02  
“妈，今天Nino来家里学习，我出去买点喝的，那个，晚饭……想吃汉堡肉。”

“喔，那妈妈今天勉强下厨，在Nino面前给你小子点面子。“

“欸——那谢谢老妈哦。”

“说起来，Nino那孩子真不错呢，小翔可要照顾好人家啊。”

照顾好他……吗。  
普通意味的话到了樱井耳朵里，就总能串联到那些和二宫亲吻和缠绵汗湿的画面上。  
嗯……里里外外，上上下下，都照顾好了。

03  
要说是怎样开始这样的关系，青春期懵懂总是最好的借口。  
可懵懂恰是纯粹喜欢，也是不可否认的直白欲望。

二宫和樱井都是A高的二年级，不同班。  
和自己有缘分的人，就算不在一个城市、甚至不在一个国家，都是可以有机会相知相识相爱的。  
所以从临班到同床，也没什么奇怪。

互相喜欢不就是那样：  
不管因为害羞或顾虑多么克制着自己的脚步和眼神，却仍然能够飞速地拉近距离。  
就像磁石那样，被彼此吸引，也知道贴近会带来的不只是欢欣，却仍然抱在一起。  
他们被学校的共同好友稀里糊涂连接在一起，又凭着默默无言却喜欢彼此的那一腔孤勇将身体和心也连接在一起。

04  
开始只是在对方家学习和看电影，二宫成绩并非不好，只是和樱井在一起，学习会变得更有趣，学完了还能再看会两个人都喜欢的电影，最后再把饭菜都端进樱井房间里，面对面吃着，讨论着刚刚的剧情，时间晚了就留宿。  
被窝里，二宫肉肉的小手和小脚总是会去又勾又蹭樱井细长的小腿，樱井就一并抓住揉揉搓搓，两个人压抑着笑声，在黑夜里肆意触摸着彼此。

05  
拉近距离的最好办法，是共享秘密。  
又或者，是一起看工口电影。

两个人在被窝里盯着家境优渥的樱井翔手里人人羡慕的电子产品，那里面粗劣的生猛的直白的画面，没有人问出为什么樱井去下了一部两个男人来完成的电影。  
就像没有人问出为何他们两个会靠近彼此、粗喘着接吻。

二宫似乎有意要模糊“朋友”的界限，打算用同样的行为去做与以往不同意味的事。  
他又一次把他冬夜里冰凉的小脚伸了过去，只是这次落点在樱井翔两腿之间。他勾勾脚趾，轻轻地点着。  
又冷又热的，被窝内外的空气不同，荷尔蒙却早已渗出来。  
水汪汪的褐色眼睛里是樱井翔再明白不过的神情。

已经过了十二点。  
“今天，没有准备别的礼物，把我自己送给你。” 轻诉着像是请求，又像是毋庸置疑的笃定：他会要，他会珍惜。

就像二宫紧接着就问出的：  
“翔君，是喜欢我的吧？fufu……都写在脸上了哦。”

樱井从不在气势上输给别人。  
“我可以插进去吗？我的生日礼物。”

06  
生涩的身体与技巧总会在一次次实践中变得熟练，这并不难。  
难得的是，技巧上的熟练与密集的刺激，没有带走感情中的新鲜感。  
每一次每一次，他们抚摸亲吻彼此，在欲望的炙烤下仿佛一头扎进水里，皮肤脊椎都酥酥麻麻，刺痛还留着，可是内心深处早就舒坦起来。

07  
“翔君真的是个好孩子啊，又拿了这么多东西，都说不用啦……真是礼仪周正，有心。高中毕业这么多年了，Nino有你这样一个朋友，真好啊。”

“哪里，我也受了Nino很多照顾。”

“Nino那孩子啊，不是和子阿姨自夸啦，真的是个好孩子的。就是真正在意的事从来不说出口，总是憋在心里，都怕他出毛病了。”  
……

“和子阿姨，您叫了我这么多年‘好孩子’，我不知是否受之有愧，但我对Nino是真心真意的。  
或许在世俗眼光中，分道扬镳才是“最好”的。  
可我不愿意把用多年去确定的心意，因那些可能会有的阻碍而抛弃。

和也不需要我养，我也不需要和也养，但我们都已有了照顾您四位和保障自己未来生活的资本。

所以，我……今天来请求您，

把好孩子和也交给好孩子樱井翔，共度余生。”

“……翔君，其实多多少少，我们当父母的，难道真的看不出你们的感情不一般吗……  
但一下子摊开来同意还是……  
先不说这个，和也现在在哪儿？”

“和也在我家和我父母谈话。我们不光是恋人，也是可以交付出后背的伙伴。  
他正在像我一样，争取着让樱井翔和二宫和也能够在父母的支持下共度余生。”

END


End file.
